World Wars Series
Authors Note This is a page made by Frosty and Starry Have you ever imagined what life was like for the warrior cats during the world wars? Blurb ' ' "Imagine life without the code...." 'The Last Hope' may have seemed like the darkest hour the Clans have ever faced, but bomb shells and gunfire are one of the worse fears, be careful where you tread because it could lead to your DEATH. Hopes will be shattered and heroes will rise as the warriors fight for their very survival. 'Allegiances (Frosty please do TC and WC thanks!)' 'ThunderClan' Leader - ' Icestar- white tom, with long teeth that curve out from under his lip '''Deputy - ' Sheeptail - Large longhaired white-and-black she-cat 'Warriors -' 'Queens - ' 'Kits -' 'Elders -' '''WindClan Leader -''' 'Deputy - ' 'Warriors -' 'Queens - ' 'Kits -' 'Elders -' '''ShadowClan Leader - ' Stripestar -'' golden tabby tom 'Deputy - ' Heronburr'' - handsome red tom with white paws'' 'Medicine cat - ' Poppytangle - graceful spotted she-cat 'Warriors - ' Yewfang - pale yellow she-cat with long fur Redwhisker - striking ginger tom with a handsome, broad face Nightleaf - black tom with glowing green eyes Shadowtail - dark gray tom with a white tail Alderwhisker - pale ginger tom with huge whiskers Maplefur - pretty tabby she-cat Quietleaf - gentle white she-cat with tabby patches Featherbreeze - light, smoky bray she-cat 'Apprentices - ' Sweetpaw - small ginger she-cat Orangepaw - ginger tabby tom 'Queens - ' Sandbranch - pale ginger she-cat (expecting kits) - mates with Alderwhisker Honeyfern - dark tabby queen with a broad face - mates with Shadowtail 'Kits - ' Asterkit - light tabby she-kit with a white muzzle Smokekit - dark gray tom with wide eyes Leafkit - small white tom with flecks of gray 'Elders - ' Heronleaf - a gray tom who was once a hero Dovevine - a frail, pale ginger queen '''RiverClan Leader -''' 'Hollystar - ''tortoishell she-cat with sea blue eyes '' '''Deputy -' Wavesplash - brown tom with white feet and long claws 'Medicine Cat -' Amberleaf - stunning golden she-cat with mesmerising amber eyes 'Warriors -' Ashpelt -'' solid dark gray warrior'' Ferndapple - spotted Brown and white she-cat Ripplefur - white tom with black stripes Redwhisker - russet coloured she-cat Fawnstripe - creamed coated she-cat Bluewater - soft black tom Duskpelt - Doe-eyed, Brown she-cat with black flecks Orangethorn - striking ginger tom with amber eyes 'Apprentices -' Rainpaw - grey tom with muddy coloured paws Honeypaw - light ginger tabby she-cat Seapaw - cream tom with disturbingly blue eyes 'Queens -' Roseflower - gentle red queen - mates with Orangethorn - eexpecting kits Yarrowleaf - bitter yellow queen - mates with Ripplefur - 2 kits Dewpetal - fluffy white queen with ginger stripes - mates with Wavesplash - 3 kits 'Kits -' Yarrowleaf - Darkkit and Grasskit Dewpetal - Willowkit, Asterkit and Hazelkit 'Elders -' Yellowfern - stubborn frail she-cat Larkfall - humorous brown tom Crowsong - old, black tom with green eyes